


Mummy's Boy

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Het, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Students, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the Final Battle, Luna gives Draco what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy's Boy

Luna knew Harry needed to get away from the huge crowd in the Great Hall, some crying, others hugging, but all wanting to see—to touch—the boy who lived again.

After creating a diversion for him, which allowed him to escape, she let her eyes wander over the students. She sensed Harry was not the only one who might need her help. 

She brightened when she saw the faint blue aura surrounding Draco Malfoy, and began making her way across the room. 

He was slumped in a chair, alone, scowling like he might hex anyone who dared to approach him but also like he might cry. 

Luna pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. "Have your parents left, then?"

He glared, jaw clenching, then looked away from her.

"I thought they might want you to go home with them but it makes more sense to me that you should stay." Luna laid her hands in her lap and swung her legs beneath her chair. 

"Why would you think that?" Draco said snidely. 

"Because you don't want to hide behind your mother's skirt any longer. And you don't want to be like your father as much as you love him." She smiled. "You want to be your own man. Like Harry and Neville."

Draco's cheeks went red. "Did Potter send you over here? Ask you to mock me for him so he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty?"

"Oh no," Luna laughed. "I sent him on his way so he could be alone for a while."

"You certainly seem to know what's best for everyone," Draco muttered, crossing his arms in front of himself. "If you're so good, tell me, what do I need?"

"I'm delighted you asked!" Luna clapped her hands and then leaned toward him. "You're very tense and feeling unloved so the best thing for you would be a good shag."

Draco burst out laughing. "A shag? Really? That's the best you've got?"

Luna noticed the way Draco's aura was changing. No longer a pale blue, it first darkened then shifted from blue to purple to red. 

"Definitely a shag," she nodded. 

Draco stood up. "Tell Potter I'm not a fool."

"I will when I see him," she said as she, too, stood. "Ready? I know a wonderful place in the forest."

Draco's jaw fell open. "You can't be serious." 

"I've been spending time there for years and I've never been interrupted when I was masturbating." She'd spent many an afternoon in the center of a small copse of trees, body in tune with the earth, always refreshed and happy after her orgasm. 

Draco's eyes roamed up and down her body, lingering at the area of her breasts, before he smirked and said, "I'm Slytherin enough to take what's on offer if I think there will be something in it for me." 

She reached her hand out.

He took it. "Lead the way."

^^^

Luna walked straight to her favourite spot and pulled her robes over her head, sighing happily when the cool morning air hit her bare skin.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Draco said, following two steps behind her.

She turned toward him, straightening her posture. 

Draco swallowed, eyes trained on her nipples. 

She reached up and cradled one of her breasts in her hand, body already singing with anticipation. 

"Why don't you get undressed?" 

She pulled a kerchief from her robes pocket and enlarged it into a blanket. "There. You'll be more comfortable that way."

When she turned around again, Draco stood chin up and unashamed. 

"You are lovely, aren't you?" she said, stepping closer and running one of her hands down his chest, feeling the firm muscle and soft skin. She kept going, fingers trailing through the hair beneath his navel until, at last she wrapped her hand around his length. "I've never held one of these before. I think I rather like it."

"Glad to hear my cock meets with your approval." Draco choked a laugh, a blush creeping down his chest. "Wait."

"Yes?" She was watching her hand sliding up and down his length, the head disappearing and reappearing again.

"You've never done this?"

"Not with someone else, no." Luna tugged him by his cock toward the blanket. "I'm very wet."

Draco groaned. "Merlin."

"I want to ride you," Luna said matter-of-factly. "Lie down."

"You won't get any complaints from me," Draco replied, lowering himself to the ground. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock to steady it. 

Luna straddled his thighs and centered herself over him. She felt the soft head push inside her and arched her back, moaning as she sat down on him.

"How is it so hard and yet so soft?" She gave an experimental roll of her hips and he thrust up into her fully. "Oh, again."

He repeated the motion and she lifted up then sat back down to meet his thrust.

He reached up and grabbed her tits, squeezing them together. She leaned forward, a hand to one side of his head and guided her nipple into his mouth with the other.

"Suck it, Draco." She felt his cock throb inside her at the words and his eyes fell closed as he wrapped his lips around the pebbled skin. 

She continued moving up and down on his shaft, watching him as he sucked on her nipple. Shifting, she switched them, giving him the other, shivers of pleasure crisscrossing her body.

He nipped her tender flesh and she cried out, orgasm rushing through her as she ground against him.

"Fuck," he gasped, arching into her as he came. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her chest. He rubbed his face against her, burying it between her tits.

She found herself cradling him in her arms, then rolling them so he was on top of her. He was still half-hard and sliding his cock in and out of her.

"I'd like to come again," she said, moving her hands to the nape of his neck, her fingers tangling in the sweaty hair there.

"So would I," he replied and thrust again. 

She moved his head toward her tits again and he greedily sucked a nipple into his mouth as if he believed nourishment might come out.

Maybe it did, Luna thought. Sexually-charged, magical nourishment to enrich his core. She imagined strengthening him, feeding him her energy.

His hips snapped forward, driving his cock deeper and Luna spread her legs wider, pulling her knees up.

"Harder, Draco," she said, pressing his head to her breast and letting him slam into her over and over. He moved his mouth to the side of her tit and sucked on the pale flesh, almost painfully. Then switched, revealing the purple bruise on the first.

Rocking her hips and grinding her body to his, Luna whimpered as she came again, shattering beneath him. 

"Don't come," she breathed and he stilled, panting.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me suck your cock."

He squeezed his eyes shut—if she'd had to guess he was trying to keep from coming.

Finally he moved, pulling out and crawling up her body. He paused straddling her waist and rubbing his cock between her tits. She pushed them together, encouraging him, and pinched her nipples as he thrust his hips.

"I can smell myself," she said, inhaling the scent of sweat and come from Draco's cock.

Draco scooted forward and pressed his cock to her lips. "Now you can taste, too."

She sucked the head into her mouth but kept her eyes on Draco's. Arms pinned down by Draco's thighs, she couldn't move, which was a different sort of thrill.

He pushed in further and she let him, the firm weight on her tongue as arousing as it had been inside her. 

He thrust and thrust and gripped her head, pulling her to him as he came, come spilling out of the sides of her mouth as she tried to swallow but couldn't breathe.

Draco clambered off and collapsed beside her, his arm going over his eyes against the mid-day sun.

She rolled and wiped her face on the blanket and then curled in beside him and closed her eyes.

^^^

When she awoke, she felt sticky and sore but better than she had in months. Draco still slept, body glowing in a yellow-orange aura of contentment.

Propping herself up against a tree, she studied him more closely, noting the soft skin of his bollocks and the fair hair on his legs. 

Not wanting to wake him, she spread her thighs and touched her clit, gently circling and rubbing how she liked it. She pulled her breasts together with her arm, teasing the nipple she could reach. 

She'd spent hours masturbating before but it was different now that she knew what it was like to have Draco inside her. She clenched her muscles, imagining his cock as it pulsed within her. 

Draco shifted and rubbed his eyes then looked around before he found her.

"Fuck." 

She knew he was looking right at her still fingering herself.

"You say that a lot," she said. "Do you want to see it closer?"

Draco shook his head and looked away. 

"Men find women's anatomy intimidating or maybe it reminds them of when they were born."

Draco frowned. "No one remembers being born, Luna."

"Of course, they do." Luna spread her labia wide and pushed two fingers inside herself. "Haven't you ever craved a warm, safe place? And no one can harm you. Like being in your mother's arms."

Draco's eyes flashed with pain. "You know nothing about my mother."

Closing her thighs, Luna smiled at him. "Come here."

He scooted closer and she held up both her breasts, marred with purple bruises where he'd sucked the blood to the surface, and offered them to him. 

He shifted and bent his head, sucking one of her nipples. She watched his cock grow hard as he lost himself in her breasts, his free hand clearly aching to touch himself.

Encouraging him to move again, she held his head to her chest and reached for his cock, stroking him as he suckled her.

"Do you remember cuddling in your mother's arms when you were a boy?" she said, smearing precome over the head. 

"Mmhmm." He nodded slightly as he sucked.

"And your mum, she let you rub up against her, didn't she? Because it made you feel good and it made her feel good, too."

He stilled but Luna held his head close not letting him pull back. "It's all right, you know. Mothers and sons have a special bond, just like fathers and daughters." 

Draco whimpered as his hips thrust up, pushing his cock into her hand. 

"You always were Mummy's boy." She increased the pressure and the pace of her strokes, wanking him furiously. "Come for me, Draco, come for Mummy."

Luna felt his body stiffen, his cock go hard in her hand as he came, splattering his stomach and coating her fist. She kept her hand moving, up and down, spreading his come along his length.

She loosened her grip on the back of his head and Draco opened his eyes blearily. 

"What a good boy," Luna cooed and pressed a finger to Draco's lips, smearing come across them. He parted them and she pushed two fingertips inside, watching as he began to suck on them.

"You seem more relaxed now, Draco." She gave him her breast again and reached for his bollocks, rolling them in her slick hand. "Are you hungry?"

He pulled his head back a little and said, "Yes, I am."

"Wonderful." 

Draco sat up and looked around. When Luna realised what he was looking for she giggled.

"Oh, I didn't mean that kind of hungry." 

She leaned back and spread her legs. 

His aura moved from yellow-orange to orange-red with arousal as Draco moved between her legs and spread her open with his fingers. 

At the first touch of his tongue to her clit, Luna pressed a hand to the back of his head, urging him on, and closed her eyes.

Draco just needed a mother's touch but he was a very good boy indeed.


End file.
